Can't Get Any Better
by kuraokamiko
Summary: 1x2x5 yaoi. Duo and Wufei get into an argument and Heero must play negotiator to get his lovers back together.


Title: Can't Get Any Better  
Author: DC abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Pairings: 1x2x5  
Type: Comedy, sap, waff, slight angst, threesome, water, and slight OOC-ness.  
Description: Duo is having doubts, Wufei's being a stubborn jackass, and Heero's stuck   
trying to pull his lovers back together.  
Website: Dude-chan's Hideout http://www.dreamwater.net/dudechan/  
  
Written On: 9/20/00  
C&C is welcomed privately.  
  
***  
Can't Get Any Better  
***  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, and   
associated parties. The characters of this series is used without permission for the   
purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
***  
Text:  
::= Thoughts  
_ _= Exaggerated Words  
***  
  
I am _so_ unappreciated. Hey, I know I look like I'm a joker. Hell, I've _helped_ with   
that image. But just because I act like I don't take anything seriously doesn't mean I don't   
get hurt sometimes. I mean, c'mon, ya can only be called bastard and baka so many times   
before you're wondering if they're serious.   
  
Sometimes I think I'm more screwwed in the head than the docs. Seriously, what kind of   
sane person would fall for a justice ranting, sword slashing loner and an antisocial,   
psychotic perfect soldier? Exactly -- no one! But then again, who says I'm sane? Well,   
ya can't really be sane if you pilot a gundam, I suppose.  
  
I wonder how they really feel about me, though. They don't show affection often, but I   
expected that. Still, I get jealous and lonely seeing Quatre and Trowa necking and my   
own lovers are off preparing for another mission.  
  
Aw, I don't try to complain much. They make it up in the time all three of us are   
together. Despite what one would think, our time together is well worth the time apart.   
Besides, we're in a war. I don't think any of us expected to find this kind of comfort in   
each other. And we always have to worry about one of us being killed. That worries me   
the most, when they go on solo missions. I'm sitting at the safehouse, knawing away at   
my nails, wondering if they'll come back alive.  
  
***  
  
Duo entered the house, obviously weary from his long mission. Mumbling his greeting,   
he made his way up to his room, flopping on the bed face first while gropping for his   
pillow. He huffed in angered, unable to find the pillow, when it suddenly landed on his   
head. Removing it and looking up, he smiled with a ready chuckle, "Naa, Wu-man, I   
didn't know you were back!"  
  
Wufei smirked, brushing the chestnut bangs from the braided boy's eyes, "You look   
tired."  
  
"Eh, just didn't get much sleep last night." Duo reassured his lover, patting Wufei's thigh.  
  
"You worry too much." Wufei deadpanned. "Trowa told me that he's heard you up during   
the night since Heero and I went on our individual missions. I don't want you slacking   
off, it might cost you one day."  
  
Duo rolled his violet eyes, "Heaven forbid that I fall asleep while blowing up a base. I   
may be too damn cheerful, but I'm not incompitant."  
  
Wufei raised one black eyebrow, but didn't say anything for many minutes. With a sigh,   
he stood up, crossing his arms, "Since you're tired, I'll leave you alone to rest."  
  
Duo frowned, knowing he had insulted his onyx eyed lover, "Wu-bear-"  
  
"Sleep well," Wufei nodded his head, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Duo groaned, rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. Humphing to himself, he flung   
one arm over his eyes, the other maneuvering the pillow under his head, "Ain't my fault I   
worry about you two."  
  
***  
  
Heero let out a relieved sigh while he finished loading Wing Zero into the hanger,   
shutting the mobile suit off. The Japanese pilot climbed out the cockpit, jumping off   
towards the catwalk. He made his way to Altron, hands on his hips, "Wufei." he greeted.  
  
"Heero." A gruff reply made its way out over the sounds of tools in use.  
  
Heero turned quiet, and hesitated before he jumped up to the door to Altron's controls,   
gazing at the Chinese pilot, "Wufei?"  
  
"Hm." Wufei gave a glare to the other pilot, mouth formed into a tight thin line.  
  
Heero shrugged, jumping off and making his way to the safehouse. He knew Wufei well   
enough to know it was better to let him be alone until he cooled down. He waved to   
Trowa, who sat in the living room, reading quietly. Trowa nodded back in return, turning   
his attention back to the book.  
  
When he entered the bedroom he shared with his kois, he noticed Duo laying down in   
silence. The silence itself was unusual. He looked over at his laptop, knowing he should   
write a mission report, and then back at his American lover. Shrugging, he sat on the   
edge of the bed, shaking Duo. A murmured incoherent response and a half-hearted   
attempt to slap Heero was all he got. He took a deep breath, grabbing the thick chestnut   
braid and yanking hard.  
  
"ITAII!!" Duo screamed as he sat up, pulling his hair away, "HEERO!! JERK!!"  
  
Heero shrugged, leaning back on his elbows, "Get in an argument with Wufei?"  
  
"Hardly. Basically, he just said I was a brat."  
  
"Well, you are a brat."  
  
Duo gave Heero the Look, causing the blue eyed boy to smirk. Using one arm, he took   
Duo's shirt, pulling him closer unresisting, "But you're our brat."  
  
Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder, sighing, "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your   
name calling."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Duo sat up, clenching his hands into fists, "I just get so mad that Wufei can just brush off   
our solo missions! Any time, one of us could die, and the others might not know about it   
for hours, and he can't see why I worry about you two so much?! I don't wanna loose you   
two!! He's such a baka, he won't ever notice or understand! I bet he doesn't take our   
relationships seriously!" He let out a sharp breath, glaring at the bed. He looked over to   
the other pilot, smirking, "I bet you're not even listening to me, are ya?"  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
The American rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Nothing. I'm kinda tired." He laid   
down, staring up at the ceiling with a tense air of silence in the room. After many   
minutes of feeling no movement, he looked down to see Heero now laying on his side,   
watching Duo quietly. "What?" Duo asked.  
  
Soundlessly, Heero sat up and slowly crawled up to the head of the bed with Duo. He   
leaned down, face inches from the Deathscythe pilot's own. "I understand that you worry   
a lot about us. We do the same for you. Wufei just doesn't want you to get injured   
_because_ you're worried about us." He smirked, eyes softening, "And of course we take   
this relationship seriously."  
  
Duo pouted, "I don't believe you."  
  
"Then that's your own loss." Heero reassurred, leaning in for a chaste kiss. When he sat   
back up, he climbed off, heading for his laptop, "I'll take this downstairs so you can get   
some rest."  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero almost smiled to hear his petname, knowing Duo wasn't as upset anymore, "Yes?"  
  
"Can we... you, me, Wufei.... erm... just spend time together tonight?"  
  
The cobalt eyed boy nodded, "Of course. Let me go make peace negotiations with Wufei   
now."  
  
Duo gave a cheeky grin, "Aw, you're not really complaining."  
  
"Should I?" Heero asked as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Wufei."  
  
The said pilot frowned, narrowing his eyes, "I'm busy, Yuy."  
  
"Tough luck," Heero replied from his spot on the cockpit's open door. He crossed his   
arms over his chest, determined gaze unwavering, "We need to talk."  
  
"It can wait, Nataku can't." Wufei shot back, picking up his wrench.  
  
The blue eyed boy stood his ground in silence. Wufei knew this information was silently   
gnawing at him. He ignored it, continuing to work on the wires to his left leg, which was   
malfunctioning during his last mission. He continued to try and push asside the Japanese   
boy's presence for many minutes, until he couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around,   
glaring, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting." Heero calmly answered.  
  
"You're invading my personal space! Did I invite you up here? No, I did not! Now go!"   
Wufei hotly ordered, pointing at the door to their safehouse.  
  
Heero frowned, thinking over what he was told. Finally, he sighed, uncrossing his arms,   
"All right, I'm going." He walked to the edge of the cockpit's door, stopping before he   
jumped, "Wufei, just one thing." He continued without waiting to know if the onyx eyed   
boy was listening, "You really hurt Duo. You both take the things you say to each other   
too seriously. He believes you think he's a brat, and you believe he insulted your   
intelligence. That is always the way you two fight, and that's always the way it happens.   
You both come to these conclusions, you ignore each other, and I'm stuck getting you two   
back. Next time, I'm not going to, and you'll have to swallow your own damn pride and   
come clean. I'll go now, and let Duo know that your gundam is more important than our   
relationships." That said, he lept onto the catwalk, heading towards the safehouse. He   
grabbed the knob, pausing, "He and I are going to get together at seven this evening. Join   
us if Nataku doesn't need any more of your attention." The sound of the door slamming   
signified the Wing pilot's departure.  
  
The solitary boy remained silent in his gundam, replaying the words over again in his   
head. He nodded his head, continuing his work as though he was never interrupted.   
:Seven tonight.:  
  
***  
  
"Of course, it wouldn't hurt if he could give me _directions_!" Wufei snarled to himself   
as he walked through the large safehouse Winner was able to get for them. He would   
have asked Trowa or Quatre where his own lovers were, but Quatre himself had just   
returned from his own mission, and wanted quality time with Trowa. He wasn't about to   
interrupt at all. From what he heard of his blue eyed lover's experience, he did not want   
to meet a Zero system Quatre.   
  
He had already looked in their bedroom the three shared, to find it amazingly clean and   
empty of people. He looked in the kitchen, no one. Living room, no one. He had gone   
through over half the house already and still have found no sign of his kois. "I swear, if   
they want to get kinky again..." He silenced himself as he looked in the small office that   
Quatre rarely used. It too was void of life. He growled to himself, continuing on his   
search.  
  
He was about to curse himself and head back to the hanger when a faint beeping was   
heard. He paused, holding his breath in a hope to catch that sound again. Still as faint, it   
resounded again. He walked further down the hall, the sound getting closer. It sounded a   
lot like Heero's laptop. He stopped outside the swimming pool area, opening the door.   
Sitting near the edge of the pool was the closed laptop, beeping now loudly in the near   
empty room. He walked towards the machine, opening it up. He clicked to receive the   
new email and blinked.  
  
:Turn around?:  
  
He stood up, and was immediately pushed by two pairs of strong hands, falling face first   
into the filled pool. The cold water shocked his nerves, and the belly flop made him   
momentarily out of breath. Splashing wildly, hands and feet struggling to reach surface,   
the Chinese pilot finally touched the ground of the pool wiping his face while sputtering   
curses. He looked up to see his two lovers looking down at him with smug looks. Both   
were in their swimming boxers. Duo grinned, "We told you to turn around!"  
  
"DUO!!! HEERO!!!" Wufei shouted, grabbing the side of the pool to lift himself up.   
Duo kicked the laptop away from the pool, letting it hit the wall by the door. When he   
finally managed to stand up, though soaked to the bone, Wufei then noticed the   
triumphet, mischievious looks both boys had. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"NOW!" Heero shouted, and both he and Duo produced waterguns from their backs,   
shooting at the ebony haired boy. Wufei yelled at them, trying to stop the bombard of   
water hitting his body, but only succeeded in falling back into the water. He heard two   
large splashes, and opened his eyes, seeing both boys swimming towards him unarmed.   
  
The three broke surface, gasping for air. Wufei glared, "YOU--!"  
  
Duo kissed Wufei, effecticely silencing him. Heero was behind the Chinese boy,   
unbuttoning the white shirt and sliding it off the Shen Lon pilot's shoulders. The chestnut   
haired boy broke the kiss, grinning from ear to ear. "This was our revenge for you being   
such an asshole." He began to take off the blue tank top Wufei was wearing.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist, resting his chin on the now bare shoulder,   
"Now then, will you start acting more your age or will a repeat preformance have to be   
planned?"  
  
Wufei hummed in thought, then smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "We'll just have to see,   
won't we?"  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck, nuzzling him, "I guess so!"  
  
"Now for tricking me...."   
  
Duo cried out as they suddenly went underwater. Long, tricky fingers suddenly began to   
get him in his most ticklish spots. He scrambled to get to the surface and to get air, but   
the fingers followed right after him. He finally got his head out of water, laughing   
uncontrollably. Arms wrapped around his chest, tickling his ribs. Duo threw his head   
back to rest on Heero's shoulder as Wufei also came up and laughed at both boy's torture.  
  
Heero kissed Duo's cheek, resting his mouth near the American's ear, "Now what makes   
_you_ think we don't treasure our relationships again?"  
  
"STOP!! I CAN'T... HEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Duo was unable to get enough air   
before they began to assult him again.   
  
Wufei nodded, making sure to keep himself from meeting Duo's kicking feet, "I love you   
two, and don't you dare think otherwise, Duo." They stopped their attack, holding Duo so   
he was able to float on the water and catch his breath.  
  
A giggle still broke through the violet eyed boy's lips once and a while, but he was able to   
once again breath, "All right, I'm sorry I doubted you guys. Sorry, Wuffie."  
  
"WUFEI!"  
  
"WU-KITTY!!"  
  
"WUFEI!!"  
  
"WUWU!!"  
  
"DAMMIT, IT'S WUFEI!!"  
  
"Wu-bear."  
  
"KISAMA, YUY, DON'T YOU START EITHER!!"  
  
"Wu-chan."  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE AND MY NAME IS _WUFEI_!! STOP IT, YUY!!"  
  
"YAY!! NOW YOU'RE GETTIN' IN THE SPIRIT, HEE-CHAN!!" Okay, so maybe I'm   
wrong. But I'm only human, can't blame me to have doubts, ne?  
  
~o.w.a.r.i.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this story in the honor of one of my bestest friend's Christmas   
present. She liked it, loved it, destroyed the printed out copy -_-;... anyways, I hope you   
liked my first threesome with absolutely no lemon, not even a drop of lime! .... I gotta   
get over this nosebleeding problem, it's a real hamper when you're trying to write lemon   
scenes. Oh, well. Ciao!  
  
DC/Kura Okamiko 


End file.
